


Mastix

by amanto_flava



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftermath, Attempted Sexual Assault, Caning, Corporal Punishment, F/F, Past Child Abuse, Police Brutality, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanto_flava/pseuds/amanto_flava
Summary: After Lex Luthor’s downfall, the Metropolis District Attorney charged her sister, Lena Luthor, with terrorism. Due to the public rage, corporal punishment was restored in the city to punish the youngest Luthor. Kara wouldn’t want the military to take the chance to revenge and hurt Lena badly so she volunteered to administer the punishment.A weird judicial caning AU that I came up from nowhere.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 101





	1. Justice Served

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I've never expected myself to write a fic in English. My grammar sucks and please don't complain about how twisted it is for my first fic to be rated M. Most importantly, THANK YOU for clicking in and read it.

After Lex Luthor’s downfall, her sister, Lena Luthor, was suspected of assisting her psychopathic brother on developing anti-alien weapons as she was the department head of Luthor’s Corp R&D department and was the heir of the well-known xenophobic Luthor family.

Under the rage of the alien population and human right activists, the Metropolis District Attorney decided to charge the youngest Luthor with terrorism. The trial was held on 15 March, 2012, a gloomy Monday.

Lena had certainly underestimated the public’s hatred towards the Luthors and overestimated how civilized human beings were.

Lena expected the jury to be biased considering her family’s notoriety, but what she didn’t foresee was the judge’s prejudice against the Luthors. It was obvious that the evidence was insufficient in proving that she worked for Lex in the terrorist field, but the police officers made up fake documents showing that she traded with an underground anti-alien organization called Cadmus and called Alana, her former secretary, as an accomplice witness.

Despite the signature on the documents being clearly counterfeited and Alana being inconsistent in her testimony, the judge accepted them as prima facie evidence. The jury brought in the verdict of guilty without further discussion.

Worse, the court restored corporal punishment and she was given the choice to either serve a life-long imprisonment, like her brother, or received 30 strokes of cane for crime against humanity and 5 more for perjury, which was completely unreasonable as the maximum number of stroke allowed in Singapore was only 24 strokes, and they were administered to man. The judge claimed that they wanted to give Lena a chance to redeem when wanting the punishment to be deterrent, but deep down Lena understood that they just wanted to see her suffer.

She would die rather than spending her whole life in prison like her family. Her punishment rose to 38 strokes due to her refusal to confess her crime and accept the judgement. The judge decided to add ‘alleged contempt of court’ into her criminal record.

‘It’ll be alright, Lena. You’ll get over it soon. Then we can move to a new place and start everything again,’ Sam, Lena’s only friend and the only lawyer who was willing to defend Lena on the court, stoke her upper arm as a futile attempt to comfort the girl. She knew what Lena had gone through these years, and felt terribly indignant towards how unfair life had treated the poor girl.

It’s not Lena’s fault to be a Luthor or be smart enough to take the position as the leader of the R&D department at such a young age. Sam would do anything to help Lena now, even if it meant she had to bribe her way through some legal loopholes.

* * *

Lena was escorted to a military-level prison in Metropolis, the same one Lex had stayed before he went to a supermax one in the States. As a terrorist, she would be confined in solidarity in the following days until the government decided when to administer the punishment.

Lena was used to loneliness and she was so naive to believe in the professionalism of the cops, so she didn’t foresee the troubles she would encounter in prison as a Luthor.

The entrance check went brutally. When the trail was over, two muscular officers brought Lena into a dark room with a metal table in the centre. She had been through the procedures once before Sam bailed her out weeks earlier so she expected a female officer to come in and pat her down. She waited for a while but the men just stood there, eyeing her up and down. ‘Why are you standing still, Luthor bitch? Take off your clothes,’ The shorter, fat guy with a ridiculously large nose spat.

It was definitely not professional to swear during work and it was against the protocol for a male officer to pat her down. Plus, there wasn’t a necessity that she needed to be examined naked.

‘What is your number? It’s against your professionalism…’ Before Lena finished her sentence, the overweight police grabbed her hair and pressed her onto the wall. Lena head bumped against the concrete and her ears started ringing.

‘Too afraid to have some fun, Leo?’ the fat guy asked another officer. Lena could feel her unpleasantly hot breath blowing onto her ear.

Leo was taller than the stout officer. He was younger and had typical Asian tanned skin. Lena sent him a pleading glance, hoping he would do something to stop his co-worker, but Leo just pushed her higher up onto the wall.

Lena was short if she was not in heels, so she was now hanging solely by her hairs. Her scalp hurted and was defenseless when Leo started to unbutton her shirt and tug her pants down. She screamed for help but was rewarded a hard slap over her face. She was in her undergarment quivering in coldness when the officers finally put her down. Her pants puddled around her ankles and the torn remnant of her shirt was nowhere to be found in the dark. She was forced to face the wall with arms up and legs spread like a starfish, but the older cop was certainly not satisfied about this.

‘Take off your undergarments,’ He ordered. Lena gave him a firm ‘no’ headshake. She might not be as strong as them but she wouldn’t submit to brutality as well.

‘Then we’ll just wait here. Ya know, we like to play with naughty, dirty, young girls like you.’ He emphasized on the last sentence by squeezing Lena’s butt.

Lena finally surrendered after a group of officers passed by and teased about her physique. _It’ll be over soon,_ she told herself. She then took off her underwear as quickly as possible and returned to the wall-facing position. She looked at the floor the whole time as if the tiles were made of Nth metal.

Leo patted her down, paying extra attention to her breasts and claiming that she might have hid something inside. Lena swore he squeezed them and toyed with her nipples.

When Lena was close to breaking into tears, Leo assaulted her lower body, prying her open and tapping her vulva with a pen. ‘Do you think she had prohibited items inside?’ Lena felt dread flooded her and she was frozen from the inside. Before Leo tried to dip the pen into her, two females with darker uniforms entered the room.

‘Help,’ Lena believed that the women were in higher ranking so she called for help. The overweight cop slapped his hand onto her mouth and muffed her plea. They had no intention to stop harassing her even though their boss entered. 

‘Veronica, that inmate has something to complain about,’ the taller blonde asked the woman with curly hair.

‘I can only see my people doing their jobs,’ the Director was indifferent. ‘Those criminals always utter slanders against us.’

‘But it seems that your people are overdoing,’ the blonde frowned. Lena shot her a thankful glance.

‘Let my people do their job, Danvers.’

‘It’s Major General to you, Director,’ the blonde stopped in front of the director, arm crossing defiantly. She pointed at Lena, who was still struggling against the cops. ‘She’ll be handled by the military 2 days later and we want to have her presentable. The mayor and General Lane will be there. So warn you men.’

Receiving no response from the shocked Director, the Major General just rushed to Lena's side and peeled Leo off Lena with ease, as if the men weighed nothing.

However, Lena was in deep contemplation after hearing the blonde’s words. _So, she is going to be caned 2 days later and the military will administer her punishment. Luthor’s Corp doesn’t have a good reputation in the military, primarily due to her, and the soldiers are usually powerful. Worse, the caning will be witnessed by those sexist white men who were in their 50s._

Lena murmured a ‘thank you’ to the blonde after returning to the real world.

‘I see you can throw her into the cell now, Veronica. She can neither hide anything nor pose a threat to the prison,’ the blonde eyed her like looking at regular inmates in the prison, as if she rescued Lena was just out of her rigorous habit of following the law. Then she offered Lena a blanket and looked at Veronica. ‘And remember my words.’

Thanks to the Major General’s words, Lena didn’t encounter any improper physical contact in the two days, but the food in prison still sucked. Not having the guts to touch her, the cops and guards could only talk to each other about ‘do you think the Luthor girl will lose her hair like her brother?’, ‘do you think she will squirm like a baby or scream for mummy’s help during the caning?’ and some other bad words, but Lena was immune to verbal abuse after years in the Luthor’s household.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	2. 38 Strokes of The Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The caning is coming!!!

After 2 days in custody, Lena was summoned to receive ‘what she deserves’, as how the inmates or officers called it. She was not afraid. Beyond afraid, to be exact, as she figured out that fear wouldn’t make things better since she was little. She was scared when her mother drowned but her mother died despite her dread. She was scared when Lionel belted her when drunk but she survived anyway. She was scared when Lilian and Lex turned psychopathic as well, but… there were no buts. Things would just happen.

She didn’t eat or drink anything today and she went to the bathroom without being ordered. She had done enough research to know what human body responded towards extreme pain and she wouldn’t want to embarrass herself further.

She followed the officer calmly to a sanitized room. All the walls were painted white and the furnitures were pale greyish, except for the wooden caning frame on her right. There was a long desk table on her left and she recognized the mayor of the Metropolis as well as several prominent officers awaiting to witness her suffering.

She saw a rack of rattan canes soaked in pungent antiseptics. The thick ones were half an inch in diameter and they looked dreadfully long. She shivered at the thought of being hit in her buttocks until the hard wood broke. Being an philanthropist who paid attention in human rights, she had heard of the inhumane corporal punishment in Asia.

‘Lena Kieran Luthor?’

‘Yes.’

‘You are to receive 30 strokes of the cane for crime against humanity, 5 strokes of the cane for perjury and 3 strokes of the cane for your alleged contempt of court. Overall 38 strokes. Is that correct?’

‘The court says so.’

The officers led her to the medical station located at furthest corner in the left, where a redhead took her blood pressure and stripped her naked to check if she was fit to be caned. The redhead looked at Lena sympathetically when she found Lena was thinner than how she was photographed.

_Less fat tissues means less protection and more painful,_ Alex thought. Some of the people may be willing to volunteer to be the doctor to examine the Luthor, but she was not that lunatic. She was a medical doctor and hated to see people suffering, but Sam, her college schoolmate, had pleaded her to take up this displeasing job.

‘Because I trusted you won’t let Lena hurt so much,’ Sam said. _Actually the caning must hurts like hell no matter what she does._

Alex sighed and gave an encouraging nudge to the brunette’s seemingly non-trembling hand before guiding her to the frame. _Tough little girl_ , Alex thought when she noticed the brunette was just keeping her tremors invisible to the officials behind the table.

Lena was certain that she blushed. Although she had anticipated the procedures would be embarrassing, the reality was different from her imagination. She still felt insulted to be stripped naked in front of so many strangers, especially when some of them were men and they seemed intrigued about her caning.

Although it was a necessary medical assessment for her, Lena felt it was exceptionally humiliating to be touched in the taboo spots publicly. She was surprised and grateful that the doctor, Dr. Alex Danvers, seemed to empathize with her and did the checks quickly. _At least they assigned a female to assess her and it's Danvers again._

She was escorted to an Malaysian-typed A-shaped frame, with two cushion padding. One on the top of the frame and another on her hip level. She didn’t know what the first one was for but she assumed the second one was used to position her ass in a slightly protruding manners, which was more humiliating and convenient to administer the strokes.

‘We're going to tie you up, understand?’ Dr. Danvers asked gently. Lena wanted to say something but there was a lump stuck in her throat, so she nodded.

Dr. Danvers parted her legs with the help of a muscular blonde, presumably her caner, and tied her ankles, thighs, waist, and her wrists. She recognized the blonde was Danvers the Major General. She felt exposed when her buttocks were positioned as she knew that her vulva and ass crack were visible in this position.

Luckily, Dr. Danvers covered her upper thighs with padding immediately after she finished tying Lena wrists and minimized the exposure. Then, another padding was fixed round her waist to protect her kidneys and the third padding was secured behind her neck to prevent her from hurting herself when throwing her head back suddenly.

‘Apply the ointment, Doctor,’ she felt gloved hands applying cold gel on her buttocks. Lena knew that the ointment would prevent infection, but the main use was to make her ass more sensitive. _Easier for caning,_ she mentally added.

After several long minutes of feeling latex roaming on her ass, Lena heard the doctor reported that the caning could be administered and returned to her front.

‘Grip the cushion. It’ll help the pain. And don’t feel embarrassed to scream. It’s normal,’ the redhead placed her hand on Lena’s nape. ‘I’ll hold your head. It’ll be over soon.’

Lena nodded and shutted her eyes close. She was grateful to the doctor though she knew the doctor could do nothing but to let the caning happen. She clenched on the cushion, but, against the doctor’s advice, gritted her teeth to prevent herself from making any noises.

She heard her caner whipping the cane through the air to test the strength. The blonde was wearing a t-shirt that accentuated her biceps today. Lena wondered the strength behind those well-shaped muscles and shivered when she imagined how painful it would be to be hit by such force.

‘Use the thick one,’ it was General Lane, Superman’s father in law. _Yea, it’s reasonable,_ Lena laughed at herself.

‘But that’s used on men who committed violent crimes.’

‘Miss. Luthor had definitely committed violent crimes that a man can’t. She deserves it. It’s an order.’

‘Yes, sir.’

Lena had no idea why the Danvers were doing this but she thanked God for letting her meet two kind people in this room full of Luthor-haters.

‘One,’ the warden announced.

Lena heard the cane whistling and whooshed down to the centre of her buttocks. She felt no pain at first, but then a warmth and numbing sensation spread through her butt cheeks and excruciating pain erupted in her ass. It was like a red-hot copper rod pressed on her backside and melted her skin to expose the sensitive flesh to the air. She was too naive to think that she could handle the pain so her jaw fell open from the shock. Her gluteus tensed up and she let out a strangled sob but swallowed the rest of it once she realized. Tears started to gather at the corner of her eyes so she kept her eyelids closed to contain them.

‘Two,’ the cane was swung down again.

Lena gritted her teeth more forcefully and tightened all her muscles, feeling the cane land in between the first stroke and the padding. It was a blessing that the Major General chose to hit her there because the pain from the first caning wouldn’t overlap with the second one in this case. She felt the upper half of her buttocks starting to be numbed and waited for the excruciation. There was a twinge and she felt like her ass was ripped into halves. Lena was already sweating for the torture, but she didn’t move or whimper.

‘Three,’ this time the Major General landed the cane on her lower buttocks, in between the stroke and the padding, like a reciprocal of the second.

Her lower buttocks went ablaze. The pain was relatively manageable when her upper buttocks had endured the same treatment. Her muscles started spasming but she suppressed it with her will power.

‘Four,’ the cane was bit into the uppermost part of her ass, right below the padding.

Apart from pain, Lena felt a slight tingling sensation surged up to her spine. She suppressed the urge to wriggle her hips, not wanting to show weakness in front of the people who hated her. She mentally thanked the blonde for landing the hit as far from the previous one as possible. This granted her time to recover and waited for the pain from the previous hit to abate.

‘Five,’ as anticipated, the Major General aimed the cane on the lowest most of her buttocks, near the junction between her arse and her thighs. This time it was more agonizing then the fourth one and she jumped a little. Besides the searing pain on her skin, there was a dull ache radiating inside her muscles and blossomed in her upper thighs.

‘Six,’ the cane was brought down abruptly in between where the first and the second cane hit.

The pain added up and Lena had to clench and unclench her grip on the cushion to stay still. She squeezed her eyes shut and a tear made its way down her chin.

‘Seven,’ the cane sliced in between where the first and the third stroke.

Lena didn’t notice she held her breath since the sixth cane landed so she took the time to pant, gasping for air. She knew that the blonde would give her time to do so.

The eighth and the ninth cane came. Lena backside was on fire and she felt like there were bombs exploding on her ass every 30 seconds but she managed to stay still. She felt a weird sensation of having something cool streaming down from her buttocks and soaked the padding. She let her mind wander and she realized that her ass must be cut open by the cane.

She praised herself mentally for taking 9 strokes without screaming. Less than 30 left. She could do it.

‘Ten,’ it was too close to her previous wound!

Lena felt like somebody tore her ass open with bare hands and inserted whatever devilish apparatus into her muscles. She couldn’t help but kick her legs and wriggled her ass, trying to disperse some of the pain. She struggled against the restraints involuntarily until her ego was back to stop her body. She waited for the next stroke but nothing came until she realized the doctor had called for a stop to check her vitals and fix her paddings.

Knowing that she wouldn’t be striked for minutes, Lena relaxed and let herself slump onto the frame. The slight tingling on where Dr. Danvers wiped away her blood was close to nothing compared to the prior torment. She lay there enjoying the air to cool down her smarting ass until she felt her paddings locked in place and Dr. Danvers returned.

‘Sorry,’ she apologised to the doctor, but her voice was embarrassingly hoarse. She didn’t open her eyes as she didn’t want to see how the doctor pitied her. Her pride as a Luthor didn’t allow that.

Alex looked at the young girl. The brunette was soaked with sweat and Alex could see the mixture of tears and sweats dripping down onto the tiles. She had examined the wounds on Lena’s posterior and the stripes were gruesome. Although Kara had tried to avoid hitting the same place, the woman was so petite and there was not enough space for the cane to land.

She had been to the battlefield and heard how soldiers screamed like pigs to be slaughtered when they were caned by terrorists. The treatment the brunette was bearing now was similar to what barbaric terrorists did, but the girl just shutted her mouth closed and tensed up.

_And yet she apologized for struggling. Stupid, stubborn but brave. It’s hell lot painful afterwards if you take a caning with tightened muscles. You won’t die even if you scream out and squirm._ Alex took the privilege as a medical doctor to massage Lena’s lower back, urging her to relax but the tough girl refused to give in. 

Lena managed to stay still for the next 9 strokes and her only movement was her buttocks jiggling when her gluteus failed to counteract the striking force from the cane. She bit her inner cheeks until it bleeded to achieve that.

The strokes were closer and closer to her caned wounds now and some of the caning landed on the open flesh despite how careful the Major General was. It was like heating your nerve endings with Bunsen burner or constantly applying electric shocks onto the wetted skin. The agony multiplied as the more she was caned.

Her ass was swollen from the previous torture and every new strokes implemented would make her butt cheeks bounce, stretching her flesh and opening up the prior wounds further. This forced her to tensed her muscles, but tensing her muscles to counter the strokes led to bruising within and the dull pain started to erupt in her lower body now. She didn’t even notice the caning stop for a moment.

‘Halfway there, you’re doing good,’ Alex whispered but gained no response from the girl. It was the time when she noticed a problem and signalled Kara to stop. The brunette was pale. Her hair stuck onto her sweat-soaked face and her features scrunched up in agony.

Alex patted the woman’s chin. Lena opened her eyes, which were overflowing with tears, for the first time since her caning. The doctor gently forced open Lena's mouth and revealed the bleeding inside.

‘She was biting her cheeks. She’ll cause serious damage if she keeps doing that for the next 19 strokes,’ Alex sighed. She knew she couldn’t convince the young girl to scream but she couldn’t let the girl hurt herself further as well.

‘Gag her, then,’ General Lane paid no mercy to the suffering Luthor.

Alex was wiping the blood away when General Lane ordered. She discarded her gloves, picked up a latex gag and tugged it into the brunette mouth. The brunette gratefully accepted the gag and slacked onto the frame. Lena barely had the energy to keep her head up now.

Noticing blood flooding on Lena’s buttocks again, Alex patted it dried gently with cotton.

Lena was thankful to the gag and her current weakness. Now every new stroke would land on her open flesh but she could keep silent because of the gag.

When stroke 24 landed and sliced through her wounds diagonally, she started to let out faint whimpers and started trembling. She was too tired to scream now. She was too tired to resist the urge to wriggle and escape from the stroke but fortunately her body was exhausted.

She could only be hung onto the frame with her backside split open, sweating, shivering, panting and passively waiting for the next stroke to come. She knew she looked like a mess now, unlike what a Luthor should be.

Lionel and Lilian must be disappointed.

Lex must tease at how weak she was.

She was overwhelmed by agony. All she could feel was pain. _It hurts everywhere_.

The time in between strokes was not a break for her, but another form of torment. Without the protection of her skin, her flesh was exposed and she seemed to feel the weight of air pressing onto her wounds, giving her a constant burning sensation. There was a lump in her throat so she had to struggle to breath but every movement of her lungs would tweak her wounds. She thought she could feel her pulse on her bottom and feel how blood flowed in her exposed arteries.

Every stroke was starting to feel the same, but every stroke was way more painful than before.

It was a lie that people would be numbed when they kept feeling extreme pain.

Time didn’t fly but condensed into sticky mush. She would be whipped every 30 seconds and the time was precisely measured.

She suddenly came up with the times Lionel turned mad and beat her. The beating was in no way comparable to the one she was enduring now, but the good thing was Lionel’s pace would increase as he grew angrier about Lena’s silence and the beating would be over soon. Lex was still a loving brother that time and he would hold Lena and took care of Lena after the spankings, but Lena had no one now. Would Lex take care of her if he didn’t change into a psychopath?

Lena started jogging in her mind again, trying to detach her consciousness from her abused body.

She tried to imagine what her mother, her birth mother, would think if she saw the scene now and she quickly discarded the thoughts. She didn’t want her mum to see her in pain or else her mum would be hurt too. But if her mother was here, she would be Lena Kieran and would not have to be beaten or be despised by so many people in the city.

Alex checked her vitals again after stroke 30 and revived her with smelling salt.

The Major General tried to control her force such that the following strokes landed with thunderous cracks but they didn’t hurt as much as the previous ones. To be honest, Lena couldn’t feel that now if General Lane didn’t remind the Major General to add more force.

Hearing the General’s order, Kara shared a glance with Alex and made up her mind. She was going to end the brunette’s suffering real-quickly. She hated to see that she had to hurt the brunette and she knew that the pain went beyond the girl’s limit long before as the girl just lay there slack and waited for herself to be whipped. The girl’s body gave in and she was conscious solely due to her will power.

Alex nodded and circled the girl’s torso with both of her hands, trying to embrace the girl as tight as possible when there was a frame in between. The brunette’s ass was smashed and covered with bloody stripes to a point that Kara could find no place to land the cane.

Kara aimed at the underside of the girl’s butt, hoping the fat there would make it more tolerable. She swung the cane down four times within 15 seconds, crashing the girl into Alex.

‘Thirty-five,’ the cane cracked down on the flesh of her lower buttocks.

It was hard enough to jostle Lena’s whole body and elicit a pained sob. The burning aftershock caused Lena to squirm and she wanted to call for a stop.

She couldn’t take it anymore. She would die from excruiation if the caning continued. She didn’t allow herself to regret before, but she thought she may choose differently if she was given another chance. She looked at the blurry figure of Dr. Danvers and hoped the doctor would notice her distress.

Before she could do anything, the thick cane bit into her lower buttocks again. Lena started thrashing but, before she could scream, stroke thirty-seven landed there too.

Lena assumed that this was the most meaty part of her ass as the Major General loved to beat there. She seemed to understand Lena’s suffering and, against the protocol, delivered the last few strokes in quick succession. Lena could just feel three sharp pain seared through her and her posterior exploded.

The brunette let out a desperate cry and her body convulsed violently against her restraints. After a moment, Alex found that the girl passed out again and apologetically revived Lena again with smelling salt. She released the shorter woman’s wrists and took out the gag.

Lena stirred for some moments, not recognising where she was and why she was immersed in pain, but she immediately wiped her tears away when she realized what situation she was in. The warden said something but she couldn’t hear clearly.

Alex caressed Lena cheek and asked, ‘Now you’re going to the hospital. Can you walk?’

Alex hated to ask because she knew that the youngest Luthor would insist that she was able to walk out of the room. As guessed, Lena nodded faintly. Alex doubted if the wounded girl could stand on her own now. ‘Would you like to rest a little first?’

_Firm head shake. Fine._ Alex asked Kara to untie the woman and remove the stained padding.

Kara offered Lena a blanket to cover her body, just like what she did in the prison.

The brunette trembled a little and then walked out of the room with unsteady steps, without taking a glance at the men sitting behind the long desk table.

Once Lena had escaped from the stare of those ignorant politicians, she collapsed. Before she blacked out, she felt muscular arms scooping her up and relaxed herself in the warm embrace. 

‘It’s okay. I’ve got you,’ she heard.


	3. Exiled to Midvale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still thinking about how Kara and Lena's interaction should go...
> 
> There may be some grammatical mistakes cuz I just post it directly. Sorry in advance. :P

Sam had reserved a private room in the Metropolis Hospital since the trial. Alex had secretly texted her that the government planned to send Lena to the military hospital under Lane’s direct control if no one arranged immediate medical attention to the girl. Absurdly, no one had informed Sam when the caning would be administered, so Sam could only spent her days in the hospital room, waiting for Lena.

When Sam was revising Luthor’s Corp’s documents and prepared for moving the company to National City, as per Lena’s request, the door banged open.

Alex and Kara carried a stretcher in. The person on top was wholly covered in a white blanket with a huge crimson stain in its centre. They transferred the person to the bed and revealed a pale, battered Lena Luthor.

‘Lena!’ Sam jumped out of the chair.

‘Oh my god,’ Sam’s face was bleached white when she saw how disfigured the brunette was.

Stripes of bloody lacerations lay tidily down the girl’s butt, but they turned into nasty abrasions when Sam looked downwards. It looked like someone had savagely mangled the meaty underside of the brunette’s ass. Her hips were swollen and purplish. The bruising was so extensive that Lena’s lower back and upper thighs were painted scarlet.

‘Who did this?’ Sam hissed. Noticing Kara’s flinch, Sam shoved the blonde’s to the nearest wall and punched her in the face. 

‘How could you?’ She yelled hysterically and kept bumping the ashamed blonde against the concrete.

Kara just stood there and let Sam vent her anger.

‘Samantha, stop,’ Alex started unwrapping Lena and pulled out a bottle of saline, a bottle of antiseptics and some bandage from her personal first-aid kit.

Lena started whimpering when saline made contact with her wounded backside.

‘Why haven’t you treated her?’ Sam started firing at the older Danvers.

‘General Lane refused to let us use anything once the caning was over. He said Lena Luthor was too wealthy to need the army’s material when she was going to the Metropolis Hospital.’

Lena started trembling but Kara pinned her down on the Alex and Alex continued to do her job.

‘How about the Metropolis Hospital?’ Sam demanded, trying to ease Lena’s suffering by gripping her hand tightly. She didn’t expect the procedure to be so barbarous. ‘At least you should get some analgesia! You’re basically brushing the saline onto her raw wounds.’

‘Sam,’ Alex looked at her sympathetically. ‘No one will give us pain med. They think the pain afterwards is a part of the punishment. Everyone in the Metropolis think so.’

Alex pressed the pads onto the bleeding flesh. ‘The painkiller problem could wait.’

‘Wait? How?’ Sam turned to full hysteria. ‘If no one in the city is going to help us.’

‘Move her to the Midvale then,’ Kara calmly spoke through splitted lips. Her nose was still bleeding. ‘Our mother has a clinic there. She can give us some analgesia.’

* * *

The ride to Midvale was extremely awkward.

Alex had to drive because Kara didn’t know how to operate a normal minivan. Kara sat with Lena because she was the only one who could carry Lena into the back seats on her own.

Sam was clearly annoyed by the arrangement. The atmosphere was tensed, especially when Lena moaned occasionally when the ride became bumpy. Sam blamed Kara for beating Lena and inculpated Alex for letting Lena take all the 38 strokes.

Alex shutted Sam up by asking. ‘So you want her to go through the torture again?’

Lena didn’t hear the arguments. In her semi-consciousness, she could only feel pain and a cool towel drawing circles on her lower back.

* * *

The next time she woke up there was a more mature female voice, presumably from a woman of her mum's age if her mum was still alive. 'They're nasty.' _What nasty? That's rude._ She didn't understand until someone touched her abused backside and the pain magnified. _No, don't touch that._ She groaned and wriggled but a firm hand held her down. Fortunately, a needle pricked her skin and numbness flushed her system.

The next time she slipped back into consciousness, she felt pain radiating from her bottoms . She reached out, wanting to find something to grasp on. Someone held her hand and she felt safe to fall asleep.

* * *

'How's she?' _It’s the Major General._

'Feverish and in pain probably. Let she sleep through the inflammatory phase. The more she sleeps, the better she'll heal and the less pain she'll suffer.’

_No! She still has a company to run. The court didn't deprived her of her right to possess Luthor's Corp. The big crocodiles in the business field would rather Lena Luthor, a notorious Luthor and an inexperienced girl, than some competent guys taking over Luthor's Corp._

_Although Lex’s subordinates may hate him, Luthor’s Corp was still Lionel’s legacy. Lionel may be brutal sometimes, but it is undeniable that her raised Lena. Without Lionel, she wouldn’t be adopted by the Luthors, wouldn’t have the chance to go to MIT and wouldn’t have the resources to conduct her research._

_More importantly, if Luthor’s Corp fall, thuosands of people would be unemployed._

She tried to lift her eyelids but they were too heavy, so she wriggled her fingers and found herself held by someone. She shifted in her bed and discovered herself in an embarrassing position. She lay on her stomach on several pillows, legs spread and ass up. It was weird as she couldn’t really feel her ass now. The cool air kissing her thighs signified that she wore nothing below her waist. She blushed and reached back with her free hand, wishing to use whatever she could get to cover herself.

However, a strong hand gripped her wrist. ‘Don’t touch. You’re hurt.’

The voice sparkled a horrifying memory. She recalled the agony of being beaten and panicked. She snapped open her eyes and found a muscular blonde.

Her hands were held by Kara the Major General. The one who caned her.

She flinched and quickly retrieved her hands. Fright must be written on her face because the blonde murmured a sorry and left the room, claiming that she was going to find Sam and the doctor.

She looked around and found herself in a crude but cosy room. It was more like a temporary shelter set up in a private clinic. The time shown on the bedside table was 22:30, 18th of March. She had slept for a day and a half and she knew nothing about her current situation

Against the Major General’s advice, Lena took the chance to look backward, finding she was actually covered with something. There was thick white bandage wrapping around her hips and a thin blanket covering her legs. She didn’t know if it was the bandage or the swelling, but her hips looked like twice the size as before. She should feel pain, but there was nothing. She tried to move her legs and popped herself up but she soon discovered that she was connected to a Foley and an IV.

‘Shit,’ she cursed when she felt a twinge and collapse back to the bed. When she was trying to get back into the right position and stop the bleeding, someone entered the room and she knew she screwed up.

‘I’m sorry,’ she said to the redhead, who was clearly unimpressed by Lena’s attempt to move.

‘Lena, you’re awake!’ Sam rushed to her friend’s side.

‘You know you may tear open the wounds, Miss Luthor? I’m Alex Danvers and she’s my sister Kara Danvers,’ the redhead pointed towards the blonde.

Lena nodded. Her body tingled with alertness due to the blonde’s presence, but the blonde looked less scary than the time when Lena saw her in the punishment room. She acted like a scolded puppy and looked ashamed. 

‘You took a gruesome beating from the government and fainted. We couldn’t find analgesia in Metropolis,’ Kara flinched at the words ‘gruesome beating’. The redhead rolled her eyes and continued. ‘So we decided that you should go to Midvale. You’re in our mother’s clinic.’

‘Thank you,’ it was never wrong to say thank you even Lena was still bewildered from her long sleep.

‘You’re weak and broken,’ Alex saw Lena trying to interrupt. ‘Don’t protest. You’re real broken, so we connected you to a Foley and an IV. The IV will be removed tomorrow and we’ll give you pills to take. The Foley will stay for a week because we don’t want further infections. You’re not advised to sit or walk or lie on your butt for the next 2 weeks. We’ll cleanse of your wounds twice a day and we won’t give you any solid food in this period.’

Honestly, Lena was overwhelmed by the information and the majority of her mind was thinking about her company, so she thanked the doctor again and asked the doctor to leave Sam and her alone.

‘Lena, I was so worried when I saw you faint,’ Sam bursted into tears immediately and hugged Lena tightly, as if Lena was going to slip away from her. ‘I can’t imagine how painful you were that time. I was so scared. There was so much blood…’

‘Sammy, I’m fine,’ she reassured the lawyer. ‘I need to know how Luthor’s Corp is doing.’

‘You shouldn’t exhaust yourself,’ Sam noticed Lena’s eyebrows and sighed. ‘The stock is still crashing but we’ve stabilised it by flushing in some fund from the oversea branches. 20% of our employees resigned. There are constant protests outside the headquarters because… you know… your brother killed many aliens and even some innocent humans. Good news is Jake and your R&D team are still working on the Venture and they said we could launch it in 2 weeks. This should revive Luthor’s Corp. And, about renaming the company and moving its headquarter, the old guys in the broad insisted that you shouldn’t intervene in the company’s work until…’

That was really mean and Sam didn’t want to say it out. ‘... you can sit… I’m sorry.’

‘I hold the most share.’

‘Well... they’re physically sitting in the broad and ordering your people, Lena,’ Sam fidgeted with her hands.

‘Donate $500 billion in rebuilding the city and build an alien hospital,’ Lena waved away her annoyance. Lena had expected the old men to be mean and teased at her injury because those men just couldn’t find anything to insult Lena other than her family, her sex, her age and what happened to her lately. They would surely take the chance to dominate the broad when Lena was not here. ‘Donate through my personal account, on behalf of the company. Sammy, and please fly back to the Metropolis as soon as possible. I need the old guys to know that I’m still here.’

‘But…’ Sam signed again. She could never win a battle over the stubborn brunette. ‘You know you can trust the Danvers sisters, right?’

‘I’ll try. How exactly did you ask them to help?’ She questioned. She definitely knew that the sisters helped her not only because they pitied her, and she was surprised that Sam had linkage in the military.

‘Alex and I met in college and I asked her to keep you alive without permanent disability,’ Lena raised an eyebrow upon Sam’s words. ‘You know how soldiers hate you, Lena. And Kara… I didn’t expect Kara to help, but maybe she heard something from Alex and decided to help?’

_But Kara broke the protocol for me,_ Lena wanted to say but she really didn’t want to describe the caning to Sam. Sam seemed to be anxious enough and she might turn into full-paranoid-mummy mode if Lena told her how she was beaten in detail.

She decided to figure it out later. Lena wanted Sam to stay but Luthor’s Corp needed Sam more. She was fine, at least doing better than her company.

‘You can trust them,’ Sam reassured Lena again before she left. ‘They’ll take good care of you, Lena.’

Lena believed that she would survive although the Danvers sisters were basically strangers to her, and both of them looked intimidating. _Stupid emotions,_ she thought, packing her emotions into a little box and shoving it deep down in her heart.


	4. Aftercare is the Real Torture

When Alex Danvers entered the room, Lena was enjoying her milky, coconut-flavoured jelly which Eliza gave her a few minutes ago. The residual effect of morphine still kept her pain in a tolerable level. The brunette greeted Alex with a perfectly polite grin and gestured to apologize for not being able to stand. gestured to apologize for not being able to stand. Alex didn’t believe that such a person could heal so quickly from the trauma, but she didn’t point out Lena’s attempt to act normally either. Actually, she was amazed by the brunette’s ability to fake her calmness. _That’s the difference between an ordinary person and a young billionaire_ , she thought.

‘Lena,’ Alex had avoided the use of Miss Luthor today since Eliza had lectured her about her use of the Luthor surname yesterday.

_She said, ‘Alex, I think it’s better for you to call her Lena. She’s just a girl. I know you want to maintain formality, and she didn’t seem bothered by it, but it’d be better to call her name. I can feel the girl dislike the use of ‘Miss Luthor’ due to um… the sixth sense of being a mother. I’m sure it’s ok to call her Lena.’_

‘Lena, you vitals are normal, just a bit feverish but it’s normal inflammatory response. How’re you feeling this morning?’

‘I’m fine. No numbness or other weird sensation. Just a bit tired.’

‘Pain level?’

‘4.’

Alex raised an eyebrow. ‘Okay, then I think we’ll cleanse your wounds after you finish your breakfast and the acetaminophen kicks in’ Lena visibly tensed up upon the last sentence. ‘Are you sure you don’t need morphine or local anesthesia?’

‘Yes, using non-opioid is fine.’

Reality proved her wrong. When Alex dipped the saline-soaked cotton wool on her wounds, she jerked so vigorously that she accidentally knocked down the saline bottle on the tray cart and then the whole bottle of saline was poured onto her torn flesh. It was so agonizing that she shrieked so loudly that it startled Eliza and Kara, who were tidying the files in the office. When the two banged open the door, Lena was quivering and crying freely onto the pillow. That was utterly embarrassing.

‘Kara, don’t just stand there. Come and help me.’ Alex yelled but Eliza stopped her by asking for Lena’s permission. Honestly, Lena couldn’t think of anything logical and she just wanted the pain to stop so she nodded. Eliza instructed Kara to stabilize the brunette’s upper body and she turned to her elder daughter.

‘Dosage?’

‘I used the 325 tablet.’

‘Use 500 next time. Give me a shot now,’ Eliza whispered and injected some numbing agents. She waited for a minute and picked up the clean cotton wool to soak the saline dry. Lena had calmed down a little from the overwhelming sensation and she was suddenly very aware of the blonde’s presence. The strong, muscular and forceful arms that could bring her the most extreme pain easily. She felt like there wasn’t enough space in her lungs and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

Just like having super senses, Kara withdrew quickly. ‘Sorry, I’ll go.’

‘No,’ Lena couldn’t formulate complete sentences now so she grabbed Kara sleeve tightly. She didn’t want to succumb to the unreasonable psychological and physiological response of her body. It was not how a Luthor should be and she didn’t have the luxury to feel vulnerable. _Exposure_ . _Exposure can help her to overcome her fear._ ‘Miss Danvers, you can stay. Please stay.’

Kara stared at her with wide eyes. She was certainly certain that she was the trigger of the brunette’s panic and she couldn’t find a logical explanation to the young woman’s behaviour.

‘I want you to stay,’ Lena tried to be firm and sane, but she must failed because her tone sounded like she was begging, desperately. Her next sentence was crazy as well and she wondered why her short-circuited brain would decided to say this. ‘Stay with me whenever possible.’ She blushed and she was sure she would get a fever if she wasn’t already feverish.

‘Okay…’ So Kara sat down on the chair awkwardly and dutifully resumed immobilizing Lena. Fortunately, God didn’t let the awkwardness stayed because Lena fell asleep soon due to the exhaustion.

* * *

Lena regretted making the request as it was extremely weird. Kara Danvers the Major General sat on the bedside chair and stared straight at Lena for hours until the brunette woke up. The younger woman panicked a little and try to wind down by forcing herself to looked at the blonde. 

The Major General blushed and muttered a sorry. Then she closed her eyes to meditate. Lena found that the blonde had tied up her hairs into a loose ponytail and put on a pair of glasses. Lena appreciated the considerate act because she doubted if she could be able to calm herself if the blonde’s look was too similar to that on the excruciating day.

Actually, the blonde looked good, at least better than most people Lena had seen, and it was definite that she could earn a place in the entertainment industry, which many girls fancied. So, it was surprising that she chose to work for the military, especially the air force, as it was far more risky and physically-demanding than most of the jobs. And Major General? It was such a high rank in the air force that the average age for that post was fifty-something. It was sure that Kara Danvers was only a few years older than Lena. How could she be promoted? Bribery?

General Lane would pay more respect to the Maj Gen normally, but he didn’t. _So, bribery? There’s a possibility._

But the Danvers was neither powerful nor wealthy enough for sure.

Major Generals didn’t fight on frontline either, but Kara’s strength… Lena shivered… seemed like a veteran combat fighter.

Kara Danvers was a mystery. So, the Danvers… Lena had made dozens of hypothesis about the Danvers family and Kara didn’t move an inch so she tried to drift back to sleep.

Sam had given absolute order to the Danvers sister that Lena was not allowed to touch any tablets or computers because she would try her very best to hack Luthor’s Corp’s system so as to work. When Lena asked if she could read The Age of Entanglement as entertainment, Sam just rolled her eyes and told Lena to rest more. So, Lena had nothing to do. However, pain intensified when her mind was unoccupied.

It was hardly anything at first, given that Lena had endured something much worse than that, but after 15 minutes or so the ache radiated. The torment was that she couldn’t touch or do anything to stop the pain although she felt that the pain gradually intensified. She pressed her forearm onto her clenched fists as if she was praying and focused on not making any noises. At some point she must have moaned aloud because the Major General noticed and started to caress her back gently, but Lena tensed up. The blonde then retreated her hands sheepishly as if she had done something inappropriate and started apologising. But when Lena started to whimper again, Kara soothed her again.

The strange cycle of stroking and retreating began and embarrassment flooded the room until Alex came in at 6, bringing dinner and pills for Lena. She pulled Kara out of the room, claiming that she was not able to bring dinner for the blonde because the blonde’s boxes of takeout were too heavy for her.

‘How’s it?’ the redhead asked right after they went out of Lena’s sight.

‘What?’

‘What?’ Alex saw true confusion in her sister’s eyes so she heighten her pitch with disbelief. ‘Seriously, Kara? You literally sat with someone you admire the most for the whole day.’

The blonde face turned into tomato red. ‘Alex…’

‘Don’t you dare to deny that. You kind of gave up your job for her. What did you two do today?’ She squeezed Kara’s cheeks. She loved to do that when her sister mouth was full of potstickers.

‘I just sat there.’

‘And?’ She waited for Kara to swallowed the next dozen of potstickers in swift motions. ‘The drugs shouldn’t sedate her for the whole afternoon.’

‘She was in pain, so I stroke her back.’

‘Did you two talk?’ Alex expected a more elaborated answer, but Kara just bit her lip and shook her head. ‘Oh, you idiot. Don’t tell me you just sat there for hours and talked nothing.’

Kara nodded, clearly confused about her sister’s annoyance.

‘Kara,’ Alex hold her sister’s shoulders and put on a stern face. ‘She is Lena Luthor.’

‘So?’

‘She is a celebrity. Many people want to talk to her, at least before Lex Luthor was arrested.’

Kara continued to devour her potstickers.

‘And you, Kara Danvers, admire her. Why don’t you talk to her?’ Kara started to play deaf so Alex raised her voice. ‘Is Kara Danvers too nervous to talk to her idol?’

Kara choked on the potstickers. ‘Shhhhh. People will hear.’

‘Who? Lena? And why did you act like a shy little girl in front of her?’

‘She is hurting and she was beaten. By me, Alex. What do you expect me to do in front of her? It’s a miracle that she is okay with my presence,’ Kara exclaimed, still keeping her voice low. She didn’t think twice before she nominated herself for the caning. She simply thought that if she was the one to administer the punishment, Lena would hurt less. She underestimated the cruelty of the authority and the damage the cane would inflict on the woman. She didn’t anticipate the awkwardness as she had never imagined that she would have time to interact with Lena Luthor.

Kara felt that her brain was going to explode due to the complexity of the whole mess she got herself into. She beated the one who she secretly admired (at least Alex was the only one who knew that). It was certain that she was happy to have the chance to meet Lena, but she was filled with remorse every time she saw Lena’s suffering. She wanted to know more about the genius, but how could she? She was the reason why the young girl was in so much pain. She was too ashamed to look at the brunette for what she had done. Her ocean blue eyes welled with tears when she thought about the worst scenario. ‘She must hate me, Alex.’

_Maybe it was a bad thing to tell Kara about Lena’s trial at first,_ Alex sighed. Her sister was too naive to have the capacity to deal with human relations, but she would probably do the same thing if she was Kara. She didn’t know how to find a way out either. ‘Honestly, Kara. I don’t know if she blames you, but she didn’t shut you out. She still agree to see you. So there’s a chance, right?’

The blonde snuggled closer to her elder sister. ‘What should I do? What would you do normally?’

‘I don’t know,’ the redhead admitted. ‘Just don’t make things that strange. It is really bizarre to sit with another person for hours without talking and it is definitely not helping with her pain. Kara, what would make you feel better if you were her?’

The blonde fell in deep contemplation.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was just overwhelmed by the pandemic as covid cases surged in my city last month. I'll try to keep updating whenever I have time. Hope you all are safe and healthy.
> 
> oops, this chapter is a bit short.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive comments are welcomed ;)


End file.
